Pop
Pop is one of the main characters of Happy Tree Friends. Character Bio Pop is a light brown bear and an adult character. Some people refer to him as the stereotypically clueless, bathrobe-wearing, pipe-smoking 1950s-style sitcom father. Pop only appeared without Cub in Something Fishy (excluding his BBQ Smoochie, Milk Pong, and the end of Tunnel Vision), though Cub has appeared in multiple episodes without Pop. He was originally going to appear in Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark, but the creators considered it weird for Pop to kill Flaky. Instead Flippy took his place, which explains why Flippy had Pop's voice in the episode. His son Cub often dies as a result of both his attention and inattention, although it's clear that he loves him. In the internet series he usually didn't notice his son's deaths (as evidenced in Chip Off the Ol' Block, Snip Snip Hooray!, Water Way to Go, Hello Dolly, Clause For Concern, and Bottled Up Inside), but he is more aware of them in the TV series (as evidenced in And the Kitchen Sink, Ipso Fatso, Sea What I Found, Who's to Flame?, Every Litter Bit Hurts, As You Wish and Gems the Breaks). He isn't very bright, as seen in Easy For You to Sleigh, where he disables the noisy smoke detector, leading to his and Cub's deaths from carbon monoxide poisoning. When he tries to save his son, he often kills him by mistake. The only time Pop killed Cub intentionally was in Read 'em and Weep, when Cub was possessed by a demon (though Pop kills him after Lumpy had already exorcised the demon from Cub). In both the internet shorts and the TV series, he survives almost every episode in which he appears. When he does die, most of his deaths involve fire, explosions, or impalement. Pop is one of the few characters in the show who has a somewhat intelligible way of speaking. He almost speaks clear words in some of the episodes he appears in and even reads the story of "The Night Before Christmas" to Cub in Easy For You to Sleigh. There was evidence in Can't Stop Coffin that Pop may very well be a widower, due to the fact that in their cameo, he and Cub are seen mourning at a gravestone which might belong to his dead wife. It was later confirmed by Kenn Navarro that Pop is a widower. Due to Pop's responsibilities over Cub, he is rarely seen interacting with other characters. He usually calls for their help when he is having some problem with his son. Pop is also somewhat over-protective about letting Cub interact with others due the show's lack of other children at Cub's age. However, in season 4, he's starting to socialize more with the other characters as seen in A Vicious Cycle and A Handy Nanny. Pop survives in most of the episodes he appears in, but he dies in Havin' A Ball, Flippin' Burgers, Class Act, Stealing the Spotlight, Easy For You to Sleigh, Who's to Flame?, As You Wish, Aw, Shucks!, Every Litter Bit Hurts, Mime to Five, See You Later, Elevator, Chore Loser (Debatable), Wrath of Con, Wingin' It (Debatable), Cubtron Z, Breaking Wind (Debatable), A Vicious Cycle, Spare Tire, and Going Out With a Bang. Pop's Episodes Starring Roles Featuring Roles Appearance Roles HTF Break Roles Role Count By Season Pop's Bad Parenting Pop is infamously known for his bad parenting and somewhat neglective behavior. This is a list of Pop's acts as a bad parent, not counting instances where Pop does something clumsy like cutting off Cub's ear in Snip Snip Hooray!. *Pop allows Cub to use a lawnmower by himself in Chip Off the Ol' Block. To be fair, he noticed Cub sticking his hand under the lawnmower and pulled him away before Cub could get hurt. *Pop leaves Cub unattended with a razor in Snip Snip Hooray!. *Leaving Cub alone in a pool near the end of a waterslide in Let It Slide. *Pop leaves Cub alone with his body buried in the sand to get ice cream. He most likely repeated the same mistake in Milk Pong. *Pop is satisfied with leaving Cub with a tooth shoved through his upper lip in Stealing the Spotlight. Pop later hammers a nail into Cub's head when he realizes that he couldn't pull it out. *In And the Kitchen Sink, Pop leaves Cub unattended in a sink and a bathtub. *Pop allows Cub to play with a bottle of bleach or liquid detergent in From Hero to Eternity. *Pop leaves Cub and a dog alone on a bed in Doggone It, which would be a bad idea even if Whistle was a regular dog. *In Mime to Five, Pop allows Cub to sit in the passenger seat of his car. *Pop doesn't watch over Cub while he rakes outside in Chore Loser. *In A Sucker for Love Part 1, Pop leaves Cub on a bench alone while he goes to get a lollipop for him. When he gives Cub the lollipop he walks away again. *In Just Desert, Pop falls asleep fishing while Cub walks around the beach alone. *Pop leaves Cub alone at home in Clause For Concern. *Pop stops to pick up a coin while Cub, in a stroller, is sitting in the street in Bottled Up Inside. *In A Vicious Cycle, Pop doesn't watch over his son when he's riding his trike outside, allowing for an altercation between Fliqpy and two cops to happen in front of Cub. *Pop places Cub on a counter and leaves him there when he goes to open the door for Handy in A Handy Nanny. Also, leaving his son with Handy doesn't seem like a very responsible idea. Occupations and Careers :For more information, see List of Occupations *Full time Father - Every episode he has starred in *Environmental Volunteer - Every Litter Bit Hurts *Mall Santa - Clause For Concern *Unknown Office Worker - Bottled Up Inside *Bowler - A Handy Nanny Fates Deaths Seen on Computer and TV #Havin' a Ball: Is sliced into pieces by helicopter rotors. #Flippin' Burgers: Is crushed by a burger joint door from an explosion caused by Flippy. #Class Act: Dies in an explosion. #Stealing the Spotlight: Is boiled to death by Lumpy's bright lights. #Easy For You to Sleigh: Dies of carbon monoxide poisoning. #Who's to Flame?: Dies in a fire truck explosion. (Death not seen) #Every Litter Bit Hurts: Is impaled through the head with a flaming pine cone, then burns to death. #As You Wish!: Is impaled on the tip of Sniffles' rocket. #Mime to Five: Is impaled by glass shards from a broken windshield. #Aw, Shucks!: Is crushed by a giant piece of popcorn. (Death not seen) #Wrath of Con: Dies when the Comic Con Center collapses on him. (Death not seen) #See You Later, Elevator: Is burned to death or dies from the explosion in the building. #Cubtron Z: Is crushed when Cubtron sits on him. (Death not seen) #A Vicious Cycle: Is electrocuted by a power switch and decapitated. #Spare Tire: Is vaporized by an explosion. #Going Out With a Bang: Is crushed by Cub's baby leash when it is tied around his body. Debatable Deaths #Wingin' It: Is sucked out of a plane along with Cub. #Chore Loser: Is killed by a dog. #Breaking Wind: Is killed either by Splendid's gas, or by Petunia setting the world on fire. Additional #Overkill DVD box set: Is killed by Flippy's bomb. (Death not seen) #Hop on Pop June 2009 Calendar: Is impaled in the stomach by some scissors Cub was holding. (Death not seen) #Bar-B-Qued Ribs August 2007 Calendar: Is killed when the barbecue he was lighting explodes. #Un-named Wallpaper: Is killed when Flippy's dynamite explodes. (Death not seen) #Dumb Ways To Die (Music video): Same as Pop's BBQ Smoochie Light option; however, the charcoal killing him is cut, since it's assumed that the grill explosion killed him. Seen in Comics #Making a Good Bleed: Dies in a car explosion. Seen in Arcade Games #Ice Slide: Is flattened by Cro-Marmot. #Dumb Ways to Die (Arcade game): Same as in the music video. #Fire Escape: Falls to his death. Injuries Seen on Computer and TV #Havin' a Ball: Is hit by numerous cars while trying to cross the road. #Class Act: Is burned by a schoolhouse fire. #And the Kitchen Sink: ##Walks through a cactus patch. ##Falls down a waterfall and vomits. #Doggone It: Is attacked by Whistle. #Easy For You to Sleigh: Breathes in some smoke and coughs. #Mime to Five: Has his eardrums burst by audio feedback. His eyes also start to bleed from the noise. #A Vicious Cycle: Breaks an arm and a leg while falling down a flight of stairs. Number of Kills Additional Miscellaneous #April Showers 2005 Wallpaper: Impales Cub with his umbrella. #Overkill DVD box set: Steps on Cub's body. #Bar-B-Qued Ribs August 2007 Calendar: Burns Petunia to a skeleton when a barbecue explodes as he lights it. #Cub's Christmas Smoochie Gift 2: Throws multiple hula hoops to Cub and slicing him to pieces. Episodes Survived by Season Survival Rate *Internet series: 62.5% *Breaks: 75% *TV series: 63.16% *Total Rate: 63.26% zh:Pop Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Bears Category:Brown Characters Category:Duo Characters Category:Characters who Rarely Die Category:Relatives Category:Adult Characters Category:Smoochie Characters Category:More Kills than Deaths Category:No Tail Category:Hat Category:Clothed Characters Category:Characters with Accurate Coloration Category:Characters Voiced by Aubrey Ankrum Category:Characters who are Currently Alive Category:Characters with Accessories Category:Parents